


Tumblr Ficlets

by lln



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Short fics from my tumblr1. Evie x Jay - Jay gets hurt and Evie helps take care of him2. Evie x Harry - Evie had won, before Harry knew the game had even started.3. Evie x Harry - Miscast spells have unforeseen results for Evie and Harry. NSFW-ish4. Evie x Harry - Harry has a strange request that Evie's not sure she likes it.5. Evie x Jay - Evie has a special surprise for Jay.6. Evie x Jay x Harry - Evie and Harry like to share.





	1. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Jay  
> requested; a jayvie fic by anon  
> summary; Jay gets hurt and Evie helps take care of him

“Owww!” Jay moaned, as he tried to pull his hand out of Evie's grip, “That hurts.”

Evie scoffed and rolled her eyes, as she held onto Jay's hand tighter. If it didn't hurt, then it wasn't working.

“The faster I clean this, the faster it will all be over, you big baby. So stop moving.”

Evie dabbed the antiseptic swab over the worst of the Jay's cuts, he winced and moaned again when she got to the larger ones.

“Did you really have to punch Chad?” Evie asked, trying to distract Jay from the pain, “I mean, he says stupid stuff all the time. Why was today so different?”

Jay didn't answer, instead he continued to try and pull his hand out of Evie's.

Evie looked unimpressed, “Hold still, Jay.”

Jay glared and turned away with a huff, finally yanking his hand away. Evie sighed and rolled her eyes.

“These cuts will get infected if you don't let me clean them,” Evie insisted, “Please, Jay, do you really want that to happen?”

Jay shook his and slowly relinquished hand back to Evie. The blue haired princess smiled brightly and continued to dab over the cuts. The two sat to a comfortable silence while Evie worked hard to get all of Jay's injuries.

“He was talking shit about you,” Jay finally admitted, looking down at their joined hands, “Said the only thing you'd be good for was to warm someone's bed. I would have done a whole lot worse to him then a broken nose, if you hadn't stopped me.”

Chad was going to a wonky nose, that was if Fairy Godmother couldn't fix him and considering they didn't use magic to fix injuries, it would be wonky for a long time. The thought alone made Evie smirk. She stopped cleaning Jay's cuts and lifted his chin up, so she could look him in the eyes.

“Next time you want to get revenge on anyone, come to me first. Together we can do so much more damage then a split second punch.” Evie smiled and then pressed her lips to Jay's in a fleeting kiss, “Agree?”

“Totally agree,” Jay replied as he chased Evie's lips for another kiss, “With your brains and my brawns, these kids won't know what hit them.”

 


	2. I Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Harry  
> requested; a hevie fic by anon  
> summary; Evie had won, before Harry knew the game had even started.

Evie wasn't the most physical of the VKs, ask anyone in Auradon and they'd tell you Evie didn't do sports, running or anything that made her sweat, it was bad for her skin and hair. She had been politely told she needed to participate in the fitness lessons when had first arrived at Auradon, but Evie had smiled sweetly at the coach and told him there was no way in hell she would be doing any of that. Then, with a flip of her blue hair, she sauntered off the field back to her dorm, never to return.

A year later and she still had never been to a fitness lesson, so it was weird to see her walking down the hallways in a workout outfit. She wore her hair pulled high into a ponytail, a simply white shirt with a blue crown in the middle and a pair of blue running shorts. Students did a double take at the blue running shoes she wore, never before had Evie been seen without her sky high heels. Evie just smiled at their questioning looks and made her way to the sports field, she was dressed exactly how she needed to be, especially if she wanted to win at her game.

She spotted her prey with ease, Harry sat alone at a table at the edge of the field. He looked bored and slightly annoyed, Evie had kept him waiting for a good 10 minutes before she decided to go and meet him. Evie made sure to stay out of his eye line, as she made her way towards him. Sneaking up behind him, she swooped down and kissed Harry on the cheek, making him jerk back turn around in surprise.

“You're it,” She teased, then turned and ran into the surrounding woods. Hopefully Harry took the bait and chased after her.

Evie smiled to herself as she heard heavy footsteps behind her, Harry calling out for her to stop running. Picking up speed, she weaved through the trees, making her way to the clearing Mal had mentioned that Ben had taken her to on their first date.

Evie stopped running as soon as she entered the clearing, it wasn't long after before Harry all but pounced on her, pinning her hands to the ground as he straddled her. Evie smiled brightly up at her boyfriend.

“I win,” She cheerfully told him.

“What do you mean?” Harry looked down at her in confusion, “I have you pinned to the ground!”

“Exactly,” Evie freed her hands easily and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request your own fic in my [askbox](https://evie-thequeen.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Magical Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Harry || Magical Mayhem  
> requested; a hevie fic by anon  
> summary; Miscast spells have unforeseen results for Evie and Harry.  
> an; nsfw-ish, unbetaed all mistakes are mine.

Harry pulled Evie gently into her dorm room, with Mal back with Ben, Evie had the room to herself. Evie had discovered her boyfriend was having trouble in chemistry and offered to tutor him in exchange for a future favour; or three. Harry was really hoping that they would be doing a bit more then studying tonight.

Within seconds of crossing the threshold of the dorm room, Harry felt a strange heat wash over his body. Unnoticed by both teens, the pirate's eyes glowed an unnatural red before shifting back to their normal colour.

Harry groaned as he felt his body heat up, he felt something alien worm it's way into his body and mind. The pirate let go of Evie's hand and hunched over, clutching at his chest. He could feel his heart and breathing speed up at an alarming rate. Harry could feel Evie's eyes on him, her hands grabbing at his free arm, trying to pull him upright and check if he was okay.

Harry groaned again as the heat spiked, lust flooded his body, and the pirate felt himself instantly harden.

“E-Evie . . .” He gasped, “Ah don't feel right.”

Evie rushed forward and reached out to grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder. The older boy's body heated up even more at the physical contact and Harry found himself lunging at the blue haired princess. Harry wrapped his arms around Evie's neck and then before Evie could ask any questions, they were kissing. Harry using the surprise to his advantage and spun Evie around, pinning her body between his and the door.

“Harry wha-?” Evie asked, as the pair broke apart for air.

However, Evie's question was cut off, as Harry crushed their lips together again, lust rolling off of him in waves. Evie could feel the heat rolling off her boyfriend, but before she could voice her concerns about his sudden behaviour change, Harry's lips glowed red and the colour transferred over to Evie's. Warmth and lust flooded her body, causing her to groan at the comfortable weight of Harry's body against her own.

All thoughts, questions or worries about anything and everything melted away as soon as Harry's tongue plunged into her mouth. Evie had never felt anything like this before. Harry was holding nothing back, as they kissed. It was so hot, so aggressive, so demanding.

Evie pushed back with equal enthusiasm, only to be knocked off balance when the pirate rubbed himself against her. Evie lost herself in the pleasure of Harry pressing himself up against her, lips devouring her own and a wandering hand skating the edge of her skirt.

Harry moved his mouth down Evie's neck, as his hands started to pull desperately at his princess' clothes. With skilled fingers, Harry made short work of the numerous buttons on her jacket and shirt. The pirate tossed the jacket towards Mal bed, knowing how much Evie's clothes meant to her and slide her shirt from her shoulders. Harry took a step back and took a look at his girlfriend.

Evie stood in only her lacy bra and her skirt, her lips were swollen from kissing, her breath was coming out in short pants and her eyes darkened with lust. Harry bit his lip and groaned at the sight of exposed creamy skin and the expression on his princess' face.

He pressed himself against Evie's willing body, his hands cupped her face and pressed he their mouths together again. As their mouths meet, Harry made it his mission to taste every inch of his girlfriend's flushed skin. His hands moved from Evie's face and softly trailed down to grip her slim hips, playing with the fastenings of her skirt.

Evie moaned and threw her head back, as Harry's warm lips shifted from her mouth and began moving across her jaw, to her exposed neck. Evie closed her eyes and gripped Harry's hair, pulling on it when his teeth nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Evie moaned loudly as Harry impatiently moved downwards and attacked her chest. The pirate sucked and bit at Evie's panting chest, leaving a trail of markings that Evie would complain about later. He lavished attention onto Evie's breast, licking and suck through her bra, his hand palming the other. Evie let loose another moan and arched into Harry's mouth. Evie's fingers gripped Harry's hair tightly and she pulled his head from her chest.

“H-Harry,” She moaned, as she looked into the pirate's eyes, “You're wearing to many clothes.”

Evie smirked and her eyes flashed electric blue. Harry jolted when he felt magic pour over him and the material of his clothes melt away before the warmth of the her skin meet his own.

“Much better,” She smiled, very pleased with her magic.

“Glad you think so,” Harry smirked.

Evie smirked and without any warning gave Harry a surprisingly strong push to the chest. Harry was forced to stumble backwards, onto Evie's waiting bed, he landed with a bounce and a smile. Harry gazed up with unfocused eyes and smiled at the smirking princess. He watched in amusement as Evie's eyes flashed blue again, causing the rest of her remaining clothing to disappear.

Evie smirked as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry's waist. Lips meet again, and Evie put her hands on Harry's shoulders to keep him pinned down. Moans and groans echoed throughout the room, and even through their hazy filled minds, both teens knew something was wasn't quite right with the situation they were in. However, with the pleasure overload they were receiving, they didn't seem to mind.

Harry could only bite his bottom lip to hold back his louder moans, as Evie's mouth moved down his chest. Evie left her own marks on her boyfriend's chest as she made her way towards his aching cock. Evie was only focused on one thing and that was, to ravish her boyfriend until they were both to sore and tired to move.

Harry knew it was going to a long and fun night as Evie's mouth finally engulfed his cock. This action alone made him arch his back and grip the bed sheets below, knowing if he touch Evie's hair there would be hell to pay. He swore under his breath, when he felt one of Evie's hands grip the base of his cock and squeeze, stopping him from coming any time soon. The only thing Evie could hear before the lust completely took of her mind was Harry promising to return the favour and his moans.

“More! . . . Please! . . . Faster! . . . Evie!”

-

Harry woke up to the morning light shining brightly across his face. He flinched and groaned in discomfort as he tried to shield his eyes, only to find that he couldn't move his arm. Looking down, he felt a smile pull at his lips, half sprawled on top of him was a sleeping Evie.

The blue haired princess had twisted their legs together, her right arm splayed across his chest and curling around his neck. Harry could feel Evie's warm breath tickling his neck. The pirate could feel pins and needles creeping along his arm, sighing, he shifted slightly to regain some feeling. He wasn't surprised when Evie's arms tighten around him and she mumbled something into his neck.

Images of the night before flashed in his mind and Harry felt himself smile at the memories. However, he frowned when he couldn't remember the reason why they decided to have sex. The lose of control was a call for concern, Harry knew they needed to discover the reason why they did what they did. Not that he was feeling bad about sleeping with Evie, they were in a committed relationship, but spontaneous sex didn't just happen.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Quietly, he managed to remove himself from Evie's grip, he pulled on his boxers and opened the door slightly, making sure to keep Evie's sleeping figure hidden.

“Evie?” It was Mal.

“Guess again,” He raised his eyebrow at her, “What are you doing here?”

Mal rolled her eyes, “It's my room too. You know this.”

“Yeah, well. Kind of busy.” Harry huffed, as he tried to close the door in Mal's face, “Come back later. Much later.”

Mal sighed and stopped the door with her foot, “I just wanted to check on you guys. I may have screwed up a spell yesterday.”

“Well, that solves that mystery.”

Mal narrowed her eyes, “Nothing bad happened, did it?”

Harry laughed, “Nothing bad at all,” he assured her, “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Mal's eyes widen as she put Harry's dishevelled appearance and words together. She glared at him, “You better not have hurt her.”

Harry scoffed, “Ah would die before Ah hurt her.”

Mal crossed her arms and huffed, “You have until lunch time, to be out of this room or I send Jay here to get the both of you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry said, as he finally closed and locked the door. He climbed back into the bed with Evie and wrapped his arms around her.

“Who was that?” Evie asked, her voice thick with sleep as she snuggled back into Harry's arms.

“Just Mal, princess.” He replied as he kissed the sleepy girl's forehead.

“All good?” Evie curled tighter in Harry grip and drifted off to sleep again before she could hear the answer.

“Yeah, all good, princess.” Harry said with a smile, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep as well.

**The End**


	4. Ah Won't Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Harry  
> requested; a possessive eviexharry fic with past!eviexjay for anon  
> summary; Harry has a strange request that Evie's not sure she likes it.

 

“You want to what?” Evie asked in complete disbelief.

“Ah want Jay to walk in on us getting hot and heavy.”

“Okay,” The princess said slowly, “Not that I would want to do that, but I have to ask. Why?”

Harry looked away, embarrassment written on his face, as he mumbled his answer.

Evie raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and looked annoyed at not hearing what her boyfriend had said.

“Sorry. I didn't quite hear that. You were mumbling.”

Harry looked back at Evie, “Ah want him to see that you're happy with me and he can't have you back.”

“Oh,” Evie blinked.

Shaking her head at his lack of confidence in their relationship, Evie cupped Harry's face with her hands.

“Look at me, Harry Hook,” she told him firmly, “You don't need to prove to anyone that I'm yours. If they can't see that I am happy being with you then they're blind.”

Evie lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

“I love you and you love me. That's all we need,” She said with a smile, “Not some show of male ego to prove a point.”

“Ah just don't want to lose you ta someone you had lots of feeling for. You're mine.” Harry sighed.

Evie smiled sadly and pulled the pirate in for a hug, he let himself get dragged into her warm embrace, “I'm over my feelings for Jay. Yes, I've been through alot with him, but we are much better as friend then lovers. I won't leave you. I love you, Harry.”

Harry pulled away from the warmth and looked at his girlfriend, “I love you too, princess.”

Evie smiled at Harry’s declaration. She let out a giggle as Harry pulled her down onto her bed and began to kiss her all over.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request your own fic in my [askbox](https://evie-thequeen.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Go Team, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Jay || Go Team, Go!  
> requested; a eviexjay fic for jevieshipper13  
> summary; Evie has a special surprise for Jay.  
> 

Evie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She could outwit the paparazzi with ease when they ambushed her about her private life, trying to create a scandal, she could do this little thing for her boyfriend. With a final glance in the mirror, to make sure her ponytail was centred and the ribbon in her hair was straight, she left the bathroom and entered her bedroom.

“Well ain't that a sight.”

Her eyes were drawn to the figure sitting on her love seat. Evie smiled when she caught sight of Jay's leather letterman jacket. The look of want in his eyes made her confidence rise, the princess walked slowly towards her boyfriend. Her hips swaying side to side, causing the splits in her already short skirt to shift and move, showing off the rest of her legs. Jay's breath hitched in his throat, as his eyes focused on the exposed skin.

“You were good today,” Evie whispered, getting into character, as she climbed onto Jay's lap.

“How good?” Jay asked, biting his bottom lip.

Evie's hands began to creep under the thief’s tight shirt.

Leaning down, she whispered hotly into his ear, “Really, really good.” She dragged her nails down his chest and Jay gripped her hips tightly when she caught his nipple, “You got the winning goal, baby.”

Jay groaned, as Evie started to plant kisses along his exposed neck, her teeth nipping between every few kisses. Bucking up, his hands moved to the bottom of her top. Getting the hint, Evie stopped her kisses and allowed the thief to remove her top. Tossing it to the side, his eyes widened at the sight of the blue lacy bra she wore underneath. The colour matching the skirt exactly, Evie did have an eye for detail.

Jay pulled Evie down and kissed her hard. Their lips hardly leaving each other as Evie reached behind herself, to pull the zipper of the skirt down. However, large hand stopped her.

“No,” Jay panted, “No. Leave it on.”

Evie smiled to herself, she was quite proud, she had managed to turn the cunning Jay into a panting mess. Swooping down, she kissed him again. Jay moaned into her mouth and pulled her closer.

“How did . . . you get Audrey . . . to give you . . . her uniform?” Jay asked in between kisses.

“Secret,” Evie smirked as she reached for his belt.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my [Tumblr](https://evie-thequeen.tumblr.com)


	6. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie x Jay x Harry || My Turn  
> requested; a eviexjayxharry fic by anon  
> summary; Evie and Harry like to share.

Harry groaned as the morning light shone through the bedroom window. He cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains the night before, but he had been busy. Trying to cover his face, the pirate found that he couldn't move his arm. There was a light tickling sensation running across his stomach. Glancing down to his right, he smirked at the sight before him.

Pressed up against his naked body was an equally naked Evie, a blue blanket pulled high to cover her body. Her head resting on his chest, as she drew a repeating pattern over his stomach. As if sensing he was awake, Evie lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes. Leaning forward, she pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips. Harry chased her lips as she pulled away.

“Next time we do this it's my turn to choose,” she stated as she looked over at the other side of the pirate.

Her gaze falling on the sleeping Jay, who was snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck, one leg tangled with Harry's and an arm curled over his chest.

“Sure princess,” Harry smirked, “Whoever you want.”

**THE END**


End file.
